La vérité aprés la guerre
by lyzabeth
Summary: c'est un aprés Poudlard.Molly raconte ce ki c passer dans sa famille et pendant la guerre.


_**La vérité après la Guerre**_

Molly tricotait dans son fauteuil a bascule. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni pour qui elle tricotait, mais elle le faisait. Des lunettes chaussées sur son nez, elle avait vieillit, elle avait maintenant 65 ans. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués en chignon et ses yeux bleus ne reflétaient que de la étaient silencieux dans sa grande maison. Elle était seule. La vie, la bonne humeur qui régnait chez elle lui manquait mais elle était seule désormais, cela faisait prés de 35 ans qu'elle était seule.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et elle leva, dans un geste automatique, les yeux vers son horloge. Cela faisait prés de 35 ans que toutes les aiguilles, excepter la sienne, avait disparut. Elle se leva péniblement, aujourd'hui ses souvenirs lui revenaient tout cela c'était-il passé ? Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Aujourd'hui le monde sorcier était libéré de la menace de Voldemort et, elle, elle était une rescapée. La guerre avait était très meurtrière même si, en fin de compte, Harry avait gagné. Il avait triomphé mais son triomphe s'était envolé en fumer en même temps que sa vie. Oui, Harry était décédé suite à son combat. Ron n'avait pas supporté la mort de son meilleur ami et avait lui-même mis fin à sa vie. Mais ce n'était qu'une partit de la douleur endurée par la vieille femme.

Elle ravala ses larmes et se dirigea vers un petit placard. Elle l'ouvrit est pris, sur la plus haute étagère, une petite boite en bois d'ébène. Elle se rassit avec l'objet et passa une main sur le couvercle pour en enlever la poussière. Cela faisait 20 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas ouverte. Elle prononças une formule et l'ouvrit. De très vieilles photos, empilées les unes sur les autres, montraient sa famille avant la Guerre. Elle les posât a côté d'elle et pris un vieux parchemin jauni et craquant. Elle déplia la lettre et la parcourut des yeux. Cette lettre elle la connaissait par cœur. Même aprés tout ce temps.

_Maman,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre par ce que je veux que tu comprennes. Je veux que tu saches._

_Cela à commencé par une dispute idiote, tu t'en rappelle maman ? J'était en colère et mes paroles ont dépassés mes pensées. J'étais en colère, maman, alors je suis parti. Papa m'en voulait, il voulait des excuses, mais j'étais buté et fier, maman. Puis la colère est tombée, maman, et papa ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi. Je voulais revenir, je te le jure ! Mais ma fierté n'aurait pas supporté que j'avoue mon tort. Alors je n'ai rien fais, maman. _

_Je croyais vivre en Enfer, maman, ne plus pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras, ne plus pouvoir vous parler a été une horreur. Plus d'une fois j'ai faillis revenir, m'excuser, mais ma fierté en a voulut autrement. Puis le temps a passé la guerre battait son plein et j'ai reçu une menace, maman. Je croyais vivre en Enfer mais je me suis bien trompé. L'Enfer, c'est pire._

_Je m'en rappelle très bien, maman. Une lettre m'est parvenue. Pourquoi à moi, maman ? Je n'ai pas pus refuser ! Si je disais non vous auriez été tous tués ! Je me suis engagé pour vous, maman. C'est à ce moment que ma fierté s'est tue. Je me dégoûtais moi-même, maman, mais je le faisais pour vous. J'étais devenu Mangemort. Je torturais de pauvres gens et j'avais horreur de sa. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était eux ou vous ! Je suis désolé maman._

_J'en étais malade ! Toute cette douleur que j'infligeais m'horrifiait. J'avais des missions bien précises et je les exécutais sinon un de vous mourrait. J'étais sale, maman. D'un saleté qui ne pouvait pas être lavé. _

_Puis un jour on ma donner l'ordre de tuer une famille entière de moldus. Ils y avait trois nourrissons, maman, et je les ai tué. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais honte de moi-même. Comment ai-je pus en arriver là, maman ?_

_Je suis désolé pour toute la tristesse et la douleur que je vous ai causé. Mais c'est fini, je n'en peux plus._

_Je vous aime_

_Percy _

Le lendemain on avait retrouvé Percy. Il s'était pendu.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Molly avait vu les membres de sa famille mourir les un après les autres. Percy n'avait pas mentit. C'était eux ou les moldus.

Molly avait réussi a pardonner a Percy. Elle avait caché la lettre et personne n'avait été au courant de la trahison de son fils.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Molly rangea la boîte et alla ouvrir.

Une femme d'âge mur attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle aurait pus être belle si son visage ne monterait pas une infinie tristesse.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit la vieille femme, je t'attendais. Entre !

ba voila c'est fini. Je sais c'est un peu bizar. Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas un jour (plus précisément un matin dans la voiture qui m'emmenait au lycée) je me suis demandée pourquoi Percy agissait comme sa. La fic, elle, et venue toute seule alors j'espère que sa vous plaira, laissez moi une petite review.

Lyzabeth


End file.
